


Pirate Rigging (Repurposed)

by greyvvardenfell



Series: The Gold to My Silver [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Pegging, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/greyvvardenfell
Summary: Settled in at Vigil's Keep, Reydis and Zevran experiment.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Brosca, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: The Gold to My Silver [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Pirate Rigging (Repurposed)

“Would you quit wiggling around? I’m not very good at this at the best of times!” Reydis laughed and swatted at the tip of Zevran’s long, pointed ear. 

“Nonsense, my dear. Your hands are capable of extraordinary things.”

“You’re such a menace.”

“It is why you love me, no?”

Reydis pulled hard on Zevran’s half-completed braid, arching his neck back for the rain of kisses she dropped along his forehead and tattooed cheek. “I love you for lots of reasons, Zevvy. Good luck trying to narrow it down to just one.”

He hummed happily, eyes alight with new affection, and settled down into his kneel. Reydis resumed braiding, focusing hard on the twisting pattern. Her own hair was far too short for such styling, but Zevran’s had only grown in his time across the Waking Sea. Loose, it nearly reached his elbows. Braiding it for him quickly became a nightly ritual, for both of their sakes: Reydis had woken up with long blond strands in her mouth, and Zevran had been trapped in bed with his hair under her body, one time too many.

She secured the end of the braid and placed another gentle kiss on the side of his head, folding over him to trail her hands down his chest. Bold black swirls followed the curve of his rib cage, emphasized the swell of his pectorals, disappeared tantalizingly under the waistband of his loose linen sleep-trousers. Reydis traced up and down his torso, barely touching his skin, and felt him sigh as he relaxed into her touch.

“Truly,” he murmured as she drifted along the tattoos that flowed over the crests of his shoulders, “Those hands are wasted on that massive sword you carry. Such finesse can only be realized with a smaller blade. Like mine, for example.”

“You just want to be able to spar with me without ending up bruised.”

Zevran smiled, his eyes still closed. “There is no one I would rather be bruised by, _mi amora_.”

“Flatterer.”

“Is it working?”

One golden eye peeked open, a cheeky glint hiding in its depths. Reydis raised a brow and shifted away from him to climb off the bed. “It always does.”

They traded positions, Reydis sinking to her knees and pulling his trousers down as he sat on the edge of the mattress. More tattoos, like claw marks, had been carved into the muscles of his thighs and calves. Reydis’s favorites flanked his cock; the thin lines mirrored those on his cheek. She kissed each one, encouraged by the twine of his fingers through her hair. 

Zevran watched her. He had always appreciated this angle, the play of light and shadow on the faces of his partners. That, and, of course, the pleasure that tended to follow. Every time Reydis chose to nestle between his legs, he remembered the first time she had done so, nearly a decade before in the midst of the Fifth Blight. Laying on her belly, seeking the scraps of privacy they could find inside the flimsy canvas walls of her tent, she had coaxed him to orgasm with her mouth and her hand. The delight in her eyes when she felt him twitch and spill nearly overpowered the rush, so pleased was he that she’d finally thought herself good enough to attend to him as he had been attending to her.

The smooth warmth of her lips sliding down his shaft brought him back to the present. She’d done this countless times since then, yet the memory lingered. How far they had come, both together and through their own struggles. And how much further they could go, now, with the future open at last.

“That feels wonderful, _amora_.”

Reydis pulled back, replacing her mouth with her curled fist. “Anything you want me to do?”

Zevran tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “You are already doing it.”

Chuckling, she returned to her task, and Zevran allowed himself to focus on the surge and recede of the feeling, her soft tongue slipping beneath his foreskin to push it back, the gentle scrape of her teeth over the head of his cock. He felt her talented fingers dance over his inner thighs and cup his balls, squeezing just enough to make his eyes roll. And he noticed, with rising interest, when she followed the seam across his taint and began to circle his hole.

Her eyes asked her question: Was this okay? Should she stop? Zevran held his breath as he nodded. They had done this before, but only rarely, and only for exploration’s sake. Reydis had never ventured there on her own. Such bravery deserved encouragement, and he was happy to provide.

For a moment, as she slid inside him, he forgot that dwarves didn’t manipulate magic. Zevran was a difficult man to overwhelm, but if anyone could...

“Oh, Reydis!”

She hummed in response, sending another tremble through his clenched muscles, spurred on by the vibration around his cock. He laughed wildly and tightened his grip on her hair as she pressed in further, seeking the spot he’d told her about.

Zevran informed her of her success with a tumble of breathless Antivan. Reydis smiled to herself. Her lover had never been shy about expressing his enjoyment, even from the beginning. This, though, reached new heights. How responsive he was, when she touched him like this. How much, she wondered, had he wanted such stimulation and been hesitant to ask for it? Slowly, she released him, replacing her mouth with her hand once more. 

“Hey, Zevvy?”

His eyes blinked open, hazy. With the pressure of her fingertip still in place, he fought to listen. But the concern lingering in the furrow of Reydis’s brow began to erase his pleasure the clearer his vision became.

“ _Sì, amora?_ ”

“Is there… is there anything you miss about, um. About being with a man? Or, rather, someone who can fuck you?”

He drew his thumb across the blocks of her casteless brand and smiled. “My dear, I _am_ with someone who can fuck me. You are welcome to me whenever you’d like.”

"We haven't—" Her frown deepened. "But I don't have…?" 

Zevran tsked. "That is no matter. In fact, a handful of the men I've been with were not born with the anatomy such an act requires either. We made do.” He considered her for a moment, then took hold of her wrist and withdrew her fingers. “Wait here," he said, rising to his feet and crossing the room to the chest of drawers against the opposite wall.

Reydis had long settled in at Vigil’s Keep. Her quarters, and his, now, were homey, comfortable. Alongside the responsibility she bore as Warden-Commander came perks: control of the arling closest to the shipping lanes of the Amaranthine Ocean led to overflowing coffers. The proximity had allowed their correspondence to travel quickly, too, as well as any gifts they sent.

Zevran returned from the dresser bearing one of these gifts, a sleek glass phallus he had purchased in the thriving markets of Antiva City and shipped to Reydis with a note to think of him as she put it to use. She’d blushed, opening the package, but informed him of its quality and efficiency in her very next letter. It was no fit replacement, she had said, but until he came back, it would suffice. 

In his other hand, he held a length of rope, softened from years of salt-spray on the docks of Amaranthine. Its bite was toothless now, perfect for play. Reydis had felt its fibers many times before. This time, though, Zevran urged her to stand and began to loop the rope around her hips, crossing between her legs and around each solid thigh. She rested her hands on his shoulders as he worked, curiosity building until he secured the dildo in position with a series of artful knots.

"There we go," he said, kissing her navel. 

"Where did you learn all this?" 

He smiled. "An assassin never reveals his secrets. But if you must know, Isabela often humored me during our… involvement. The necessary supplies are not always readily available, so, as I said, we made do." 

"A handy skill," Reydis said. The knotwork felt solid, pirate rigging repurposed. 

"I can teach you, if you wish." 

She flipped the end of his braid. "Is that really how you want to spend the evening?" 

"Ahh…" Zevran eyed her hungrily. "Perhaps another time. You look quite ravishing." 

"And you—" Reydis looked pointedly at the hand that had drifted down to tend to his cock, still slick with her saliva. "—look quite eager." 

Discovered, he made himself stop. "Alas, my body betrays me. As it does more and more these days, I'm afraid." 

Reydis laughed, beckoning him to bed again. "You couldn't possibly be getting old, could you, Zevvy?" 

"Who, me? Never! I shall remain your handsome, sprightly Antivan forever, my dear." 

"I would love you regardless of your looks or sprightliness, _amor_." 

Zevran chuckled deep in his throat and kissed her, falling back onto the mattress and dragging her with him. The interruption seemed to only stoke his excitement; his mouth turned greedy and eager on hers. He squeezed her ass, her hips, his own bucking up to meet her. Reydis felt his erection strain against her flesh and, determined, took him into her hand again, pressing his cock against her false new one and stroking them together. Zevran squirmed, panting, praise spilling from him as surely as his precum smeared along the dildo’s transparent surface.

He nearly whined in protest when Reydis let go to sit back on her knees, straddling him, but stifled the sound when she ran her palms down his abdomen. 

"How did you like it, Zevvy?" she asked softly. “What position, I mean.” 

He took a moment to find the words. "Is there a wrong way to make love?" 

"That isn't what I asked.” She reached for his hands and meshed her fingers with his. “What do you _want_ me to do?" 

Zevran stilled. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten again. With her, he could choose. With her, he was allowed his own mind, a preference, an opinion. Command, if he wished. This was no seduction routine to reach a target, nor a means to keep him in his place. 

This was love.

The realization washed over him like light. He couldn’t help but smile in its wake, and Reydis smiled with him. She knew what it was like to tear down old walls, how often it seemed as though they still stood. And she helped him along the new corridors just as he helped her.

_This was love._

Reassured, Zevran thought for a moment and came to his conclusion. Reydis let him slide out from beneath her and roll onto his stomach before pushing himself to his hands and knees. He looked back over his shoulder and wiggled enticingly, the suggestion written plainly in the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes.

“Have your way with me, _amora_ ,” he said, voice gravelly with arousal. “Take me like I have taken you.”

Reydis’s breath caught in her throat, her own arousal flaring as the knot behind the dildo’s base pressed against her clit. She had never been given that dispensation, nor did she think she'd wanted it before now. But as she folded over his back to kiss the join of his neck and shoulder, thrusting weakly along the cleft of his ass, her mind spun with ideas of what else they could do. Her broad hands found places on his waist, skin stark white against his smooth sides. The stylized feathers that grew from the tattoos down his spine rippled with his muscles as he arched into her. 

You’ll tell me if I'm doing it wrong?" she murmured.

"Mm, of course. But do not be afraid to, ah, remind me of your strength, so to speak." 

She paused. "I don't want to hurt you, Zev." 

"I understand, my dear.” He swallowed against the building pleasure. “But please, let yourself feel it. It's great fun, you know. I promise I will stop us if it becomes too much for me." 

"Okay. I'll try." 

Reydis guided her false phallus into him, slowly and hesitantly. Feeling the blossom of pressure, eager for it and impatient, Zevran pushed himself back against her hips, sheathing the dildo in one movement. Reydis startled, her gasp of surprise hidden by his lustful, full-throated moan. Whatever he felt, his desire was contagious. She rested for only a moment, forcing him to feel the stretch, before pulling out and thrusting forward again, setting a steady rhythm with the beat of her thighs against his. 

As she built up the pleasure within him, Zevran babbled praise, encouragement, nonsense, in Antivan and Common and no language at all. He panted and groaned, rocking with her motion. His fingers dug into the bedding as if to anchor him to the moment. One shift had cum leaking from him to spatter across the blankets. Another had him stretch like a cat and whimper into the crook of his arm before Reydis urged him to release the keens lodged in his throat, as he always urged her. She took one moment to reposition her hands, moving them down to his hips to pull him against her more deeply. That nearly ended him; he held on only by biting his forearm and holding his breath. She considered doing more, giving him the taste of her strength he’d asked for, but there would be other opportunities for that. This time, the first time, was good enough already.

Reydis had no idea how much time passed before Zevran shifted his weight to one side, reaching for his cock with his other hand. His last fractured exclamation, studded with words started and abandoned halfway through, had included the Antivan phrase for “too much,” she thought, but he protested when she tried to stop and begged her to let him finish. She would have helped him herself, but he whined again at the change of the feeling inside him when she moved. His own touch would have to suffice. He bit back another cry when his fingers curved around his shaft, barely maintaining enough awareness to choke out a warning before he came, spilling like rain over the blankets beneath him.

In the frozen seconds before the flood receded, his skin gleamed from the sheen of his sweat, pearled across his shoulders, pooling where her belly met his back. Reydis watched his heaving ribs quiet, slowing until she came to a stop. He did not protest. His arms and thighs trembled, but a sex-drunk grin lit up his face as he turned to catch her eye. 

"Better than I remember," he said, winded. "You are a natural, my dear." 

Reydis smiled shyly. "You liked it?" 

"I think the mess I made is evidence of that." 

She laughed and kissed him, following a tattoo across his shoulder blade to reach his lips. He moved away when they broke apart for breath and collapsed onto the bed, spent and satisfied. After a long moment, he sat up, turned around, and began to untie the sturdy knots in his ropework.

As soon as the makeshift harness fell to the floor, the dildo landing heavily on the plush carpet, Zevran pulled Reydis into his lap and pressed kiss after kiss into her throat, along her jawline, against her lips. His hands roamed her skin as though he needed to memorize every blemish and scar and fold before he could rest. He traced the lines of her body as she had traced his. Sighing happily, he leaned into her chest. 

"I do not know what I did to deserve a life like this, or a love like yours," he murmured. 

Reydis left a lingering kiss of her own on the lobe of his ear before pulling back to look him in the eye. "You didn't have to do anything, Zevvy. You always deserved to be happy. I'm just glad we can be happy together." 

His eyes darted between hers, searching for falseness in her words. He found none. "I love you, Reydis," he said simply. 

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you too."

“Now, we have business to attend to.”

“Business?”

Zevran laid back, guiding her with him. “I believe it is your turn.”


End file.
